


Cemburu pada hewan

by wonder_fox36



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Pets, Short One Shot
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 21:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29657466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonder_fox36/pseuds/wonder_fox36
Summary: Ada sedikit kecemburuan di hati Sana, melihat Tzuyu yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada hewan-hewannya.
Relationships: Chou Tzuyu/Minatozaki Sana
Kudos: 10





	Cemburu pada hewan

"Sana, lihat!"

Sana yang tengah membaca majalah langsung menengok ke arah sang kekasih, Chou Tzuyu. Ia tengah menggendong anjingnya yang dinamai Gucci.

"Gucci udah gede sekarang!" serunya.

Sana tersenyum, hanya menjawab dengan sedikit tawa. Kemudian kembali membaca majalahnya.

Ada sedikit kecemburuan di hati Sana, melihat Tzuyu yang selalu memberikan perhatian lebih pada hewan-hewannya.

Tzuyu adalah pecinta hewan. Sana sendiri lupa jumlah persisnya kucing dan anjing yang Tzuyu pelihara saat ini. Awalnya, Sana tak masalah dengan Tzuyu yang memanjakan hewan peliharaannya. Namun lama kelamaan, Sana merasa terlupakan. Karena itu, Sana mengurangi intensitas menemani Tzuyu untuk membeli makanan hewan, memandikan hewan, dan semacamnya.

Sana memerhatikan Tzuyu yang kini asyik bermain dengan kucingnya. Sana menghela nafas panjang dan menutup majalahnya, kemudian berjalan ke kamarnya.

"Aku ngantuk, bobo duluan ya," kata Sana, saat jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8 malam. Tzuyu hanya mengiyakan, dan membuat Sana makin sebal. Kemudian, ia merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur.

 _Itu orang kok ga ada peka-pekanya sih_ batin Sana.

Tak lama, Tzuyu masuk ke kamarnya. Sana sedikit terkejut, namun memutuskan pura-pura tidur.

"Aku tau kamu masih bangun kok," kata Tzuyu.

Sana diam, tak menjawab.

"Sayang?"

"Hnngg," jawab Sana malas.

"Kamu ga mungkin cemburu ama hewan kan?" tanya Tzuyu.

 _Sial. Ya kali aku harus jujur,_ batin Sana.

"Apaan sih.."

"Sayaaang, my pets already slept, so you want to be my pet tonight?"


End file.
